La despedida
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: Cody se va de la casa Lambert, ¿Como toma esto Dana? Cody/Dana


Nota introductoria: Lo que esta en _cursiva y **** _son los recuerdos.

"La despedida"

No tenía muchos ánimos de levantarse. Después de todo, es fin de semana, ninguno de sus tontos hermanastros la molestaría. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? No podía entenderlo... ¿Como su partida le había dolido tanto?... ¡Y lo que dijo! Mas bien lo que no dijo.... Siempre que se enfurecía, sacaba cosas horribles... especialmente a él.

- ¡Dana, baja a desayunar ahora!

Su madre siempre le arruinaba sus días de ocio. De seguro la había escuchado llorar anoche, y quiere que hablen del asunto. Bueno, ella no quería hablar de nada, así que se quedaría acostada, y nadie lo impediría.

- Dana, levántate ya, mamá quiere hablar contigo.

Su hermana la destapo de un tirón. Ni que decir, su madre no desistiría hasta que hablaran del asunto.

- Dana, apúrate, Carol me llevara al centro comercial, y tu me estas retrasando.

- Ya voy - es todo lo que puede decir. No tenía ánimos ni de molestar a su hermanastra... En verdad que estaba mal.

- ¡Dana, no te lo repetiré, baja ahora! - se escucha la voz de Carol Lambert por toda la casa.

Se levantó, con cierta furia. ¿Qué nadie entendía que quería estar SOLA? De por si era difícil tener privacidad en una casa con tantos habitantes... Y su madre no ayudaba.

Al llegar al baño, le sorprendió verlo desocupado. Siempre tenía batallas campales para poder entrar... Por mas mal que estuviera, esta oportunidad no la podía dejar pasar.

Se encerró, dejándose caer lentamente. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir... No... No quiere llorar... no debe llorar... ¿Por qué se dio cuenta tan tarde? ¿Por qué se quedo callada? ¿Por que no dijo lo que sentía, en vez de esas horribles cosas?

Escuchó otro grito de su madre. No iba a desistir hasta que bajara... Se puso de pie, lentamente, viendo su reflejo en el espejo. Ya no pudo detener las lágrimas.

**Why don´t I like the girl I see?**

**the one who is standing right in front of me**

**Why don´t I think before I speak?**

**I should listened to that voice inside of me**

- Dana, comenzaba a preocuparme.

En total silencio, la chica se sentó a desayunar, pero no tenía hambre. Su mejor opción fue ponerse a juguetear con la comida.

- ¿No vas a salir, hija? - pregunta Carol.

- No.

- ¿Qué no ibas a la biblioteca?

- No.

- Dana, si quieres hablar...

- Mamá, solo quiero estar sola.

- Hija, lo mejor es desahogarte... a todos nos dolió la partida de Cody, era alguien muy estimado en esta casa...

- ¡No me importa que se haya ido! - se levanta Dana, furiosa.

Carol la observa con pena, y Dana se da cuenta de que demostraba exactamente lo contrario: Que si le importaba.

- ¿Quieres hablar?

- No.

Dana sale de la cocina, seguida de Carol.

- Dana...

La rubia se detiene de golpe, volteando y abrazando fuertemente a su madre, como cuando era pequeña y necesitaba de su protección.

Carol pasa su mano por el cabello de Dana, tratando de consolarla. No lo habían hecho desde que el papá de Dana los dejo.

- Lo superaras, hija.

Carol le da un beso en la frente, y Dana, al separarse, murmura un _'gracias'_ apenas audible, subiendo a su habitación de nuevo.

**I must be stupid**

**must be crazy**

**must be out of my mind**

**to say the kind of things I said last night**

_****_

_- ¿Te vas? ¿A donde, Cody?_

_- No te preocupes, tío Frank, sobreviviré como experimento en la selva amazónica._

_Cody ríe abiertamente en su forma característica, mientras todos lo observan con duda._

_- ¿Estas seguro? Sabes que no eres una molestia aquí, y todos te extrañaríamos._

_- Si, quiero recorrer el mundo... Mi padre dijo que llegaría la edad en la que tenía que ver por mi mismo las maravillas del mundo.... pero de hacerlo con él, a hacerlo con un científico loco... bueno, creo que ya saben a quien prefiero... y el científico tiene hamburguesas..._

_- ¿Y cuando te vas? - pregunta temerosa Al._

_- Esta noche, saldré en mi camioneta.. listo para la aventura._

_- ¿¿Esta noche?? ¡Cody, es muy rápido! - exclama Mark._

_- No te preocupes, Cody-man siempre esta listo para todo._

_- Niños, Cody ya lo decidió, y te deseamos buena suerte._

_- Gracias, tío Frank._

_- Te extrañaremos - el pequeño Brendan lo mira con tristeza._

_- No te vayas - sollozaba Al, tratando de contenerse._

_- Vendré a visitarlos, lo prometo - sonríe Cody._

_- Entonces vamos a ayudarte a empacar._

_- ¡Si!_

_Todos se dirigen a la camioneta de Cody... excepto ella. Siempre deseo, desde que llegaron esos 'intrusos' a su casa, que se alejaran... especialmente Cody. Era el mas extraño y el mas insoportable... ¿Entonces por qué tenía estas ganas de llorar? ¿De felicidad? No... la felicidad no dolía tanto._

_Se iba para no volver... se iba... ¿Y por qué era tan miserable?_

_****_

Dana se apoyo en la ventana, viendo la lluvia caer estrepitosamente. ¿Donde estaría Cody en estos momentos? ¡NO! ¡No le importaba!

¿A quien engañaba? Se dio cuenta de que lo quería.... lo quería demasiado... ¿Lo amaba? Bah... daba lo mismo, se había ido... y ella no hizo nada por detenerlo... no le dijo sus sentimientos, ni sus pensamientos... Y ahora se había ido de su lado.

**Mirror, mirror **

**handing on the wall**

**you don´t have to tell me**

**who´s the biggest fool of all.**

**Mirror, mirror **

**I wish you could lie to me**

**and bring my baby back**

**bring my baby back to me.**

_****_

_- Dana burguer - Cody le sonrió ampliamente._

_- Espero que tengas buen viaje - dice ella secamente._

_- Nahhh, tu me debes abrazar._

_Cody se acerca a Dana, abrazándola fuertemente. La chica quiso quedarse al margen, pero su impulso de corresponder fue mas grande._

_Cuando se separaron, Cody tomo asiento al lado de Dana._

_- Ya estarás feliz, ¿Verdad? - pregunta inocentemente._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Si... por fin me voy._

_- Ahhh... si, estoy feliz - ¡Tonta! ¿Por que dijo eso? ¡No era lo que sentía!_

_- Que bueno._

_Dana lo mira extrañada._

_- Siempre hice las cosas para ayudarte o hacerte feliz, Dana burguer._

_Dana suspira. Quizás tenía razón, pero cualquier cosa que hacía Cody, la sacaba de quicio._

_- En ocasiones parecía que solo querías molestarme - se defiende Dana._

_- Si... no soy bueno en eso, pero desde que te vi por primera vez, cuando llegamos aquí... me pareciste una chica muy linda._

_Dana voltea, sintiendo que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho._

_- No te burles de mi - murmura ella._

_- No me burlo, te digo lo que siento.... trate de ganarme tu cariño, pero creo que nunca lo logre - Cody ríe, como queriendo romper la tensión del ambiente._

_- Cody.... soy muy especial... y yo... tu..._

_- No tienes que decir nada, Dana burguer... espero que seas feliz._

_Dana lo observo con melancolía... quería decirle que lamentaba todas las veces que lo insulto, o lo llamo 'descerebrado'... todas las humillaciones... ¿Como dos simples palabras como 'lo siento' pueden ser tan difíciles de pronunciar?_

_- Tu también - es todo lo que contesta la chica... ¿¿Por qué no decirle lo que sentía??_

_Cody no se puede contener, y le da un beso en los labios a Dana, la cual se levanta molesta._

_- ¿Qué crees que haces?_

_- Digamos que fue mi regalo de despedida._

_- ¿No pudiste pedírmelo?_

_- No me hubieras dejado._

_- No, pero..._

_- ¿Lo ves? Dana, alguien de la realeza, como tu, no se mezcla con alguien como yo._

_- ¡Cody!_

_JT sale, golpeando amistosamente a Cody en el brazo._

_- ¿Te despides de 'Barky'? - pregunta con sorna el chico._

_- Cállate, tarado - responde ella secamente._

_- Cállame si puedes, 'firulais'._

_- Chicos, chicos - Cody los abraza amistosamente - traten de no pelear tanto cuando me vaya._

_- Cody, papá quiere que revises el motor de la camioneta._

_- Si, vamos..._

_Dana los observa alejarse, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de llorar._

_****_

'De la realeza'... Esas palabras no las borraría de su mente. Desde que llegó, ella siempre lo hizo menos... marcó su superioridad por mucho, y por eso Cody la apodo 'Dana burguer'.

Pero ella también sintió algo especial por ese extraño chico que vivía en el jardín trasero de su casa. Cody quería acercarse, pero ella lo alejaba tajante. No quería salir lastimada.

Y Cody la defendía, la apoyaba... la animaba. Poco a poco se fue ganando su cariño... su amor.

Dana era demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que tenía sentimientos por Cody, ella era la mejor de todos, y no podía fijarse.... en 'ese'.

**Why did I let you walk away?**

**When all I had to do was say 'I´m sorry'**

**I let mi pride get in the way**

**and in the heat of the moment**

**I was to blame.**

**I must be stupid**

**must be crazy**

**must be out of my mind**

**now in the cold light of the day**

**I realize...**

_****_

_- Dana, ¿A donde vas? - Carol la detiene tajantemente._

_- A mi habitación._

_- ¿No te vas a despedir de Cody?_

_- No, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?_

_- Hija.... se va... no tienes que ser tan fría con él._

_- No quiero despedirme._

_- No me interesa, te vas a quedar hasta que Cody salga de esta casa._

_- ¡Pero...!_

_- Nada, si tu no lo estimas, los demás si, y quiero que TODOS le digamos adiós, así que te quedas._

_Dana, de mala gana, salió con Carol, apretando los puños. Quería soltarse a llorar... desmoronarse. Pero soporto toda la monserga de ver a todos abrazar y despedirse de Cody. Al lloraba en silencio, y parecía que Karen también quería hacerlo. Incluso la pequeña Lily gimoteaba... Todos iban a extrañar a Cody, incluso ella._

_Vieron la camioneta salir... y todos comenzaron a hacer comentarios sobre lo maravilloso que es Cody._

_- ¿Ya me puedo ir? - pregunta Dana en tono fastidiado._

_- Si - Carol la mira con desaprobación._

_Dana subió corriendo, encerrándose en el baño... ya no lo soporto, las lágrimas corrían sin control... quería gritar, quería decir todo lo que sentía..._

_¿Por qué no se lo dijo a él? ¡Era una tonta! Cody siempre le demostró su cariño... y ella jamás tuvo el valor de hacerlo._

_****_

**If only wishes could be dreams**

**and all my dreams could come true**

**there would be two of us standing here**

in front of you.  
  
If you can show me that someone

**that I used to be**

**bring back my baby to me.**

- ¿'Firulais'?

Dana ve a su estúpido hermanastro entrar a su habitación.

- JT, no estoy de humor - dice ella, volviendo su mirada a la ventana.

- Carol quiere que comas algo.

- Cuando me dé hambre, bajaré.

La habitación quedo en silencio, hasta que Dana sintió que alguien se había sentado frente a ella. Era JT.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - pregunta ella secamente.

- Dana... lo querías mucho, ¿Verdad?

La rubia lo observo sorprendida.

- Claro que no.

- No lo niegues... hasta tu tienes sentimientos.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dije? - soltó ella al fin.

- Es difícil admitir que quieres a alguien.

Dana, como niña pequeña, abrazo a JT, llorando. Podían llevarse de lo peor, como perros y gatos, pero si necesitaban apoyo, siempre estaban ahí para dárselo.

**Mirror, mirror **

**handing on the wall**

**you don´t have to tell me**

**who´s the biggest fool of all.**

**Mirror, mirror **

**I wish you could lie to me**

**and bring my baby back**

**bring my baby back to me.**

- Creo que Cody lo sabía - le dice JT

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Me dejo esto para ti.

JT le da un sobre a Dana, y se levanta para irse.

- JT - lo detiene Dana.

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias...

JT le sonríe, saliendo de la habitación.

Dana observa el sobre, sin atreverse a abrirlo. Al fin la curiosidad gana, y saca una fotografía de el.

Casi se va de espaldas al ver que en la foto aparecían ella y Cody... ¡¡Abrazándose!!

¡Claro! Fue en un concurso, donde auxiliaron a estudiantes que tenían problemas con historia. Dana no cabía de felicidad por haberlos apoyado, y aunque perdieron, aprendieron y sobresalieron en poco tiempo. Estaba tan feliz de haber visto resultados, que abrazo a Cody afectuosamente... La pregunta era, ¿A que horas había tomado esa foto?

Algo le llamo la atención... Había algo escrito detrás de la foto.

La fecha estaba en letra diminuta en la esquina superior derecha, y en medio, un mensaje escrito hizo que Dana se soltara a llorar de nuevo.

_Dana burguer, volveré por ti._

_Hasta ese entonces, se feliz._

_Te traeré un recuerdo, socia._

Claro... sería feliz... Cody volvería, y ella podría decirle todo lo que sentía por él... solo tenía que esperarlo.

Un nuevo día llegó, y Dana se sentía mas animada. Bajo a desayunar, viendo a JT.

- ¡Firulais! ¿Qué, es hora de tu paseo?

Dana sonrió, sentándose a su lado para comer juntos.

- Tengo una cita hoy - dice JT para probarla.

- ¿Ya lograste inflarla? - pregunta ella con su tono de sorna.

- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Barky.

- Lo sé...

Ambos siguieron con las bromas, y Dana sacó la foto para verla de nuevo. No todo estaba perdido... volvería por ella... y lo esperaría con los brazos abiertos.

**FIN**

**Ángel Danyliz**

**Miércoles, 19 de Marzo del 2003.**

**No por amor, no por tristeza**

**No por la nueva soledad;**

**Porque he olvidado ya tus ojos**

**Hoy tengo ganas de llorar.**

**Notas finales: Bueno, realmente no sé quien vaya a leer este fic, pero espero que les guste ^^. Una de mis series favoritas es 'Paso a Paso' (Step By Step), y si recuerdan, nadie explico la salida de Cody, así que me preguntaba que habría pasado con él (aunque después volvió en un capítulo especial ^^)**

**Además, creo que Dana y Cody hacen una mejor pareja que Dana y Rich, me gusta mas Cody (puede ser encantador *^^*), y creo que siempre estuvo enamorado de Dana.**

**La canción es 'Mirror, mirror' de M2M**

**¡Dana/Cody forever! ^_^**

**Voy a ver si traduzco el fic al ingles, porque dudo que en castellano haya interesados en leerlo ^^' (oigan, la serie estaba bonita :___: )**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**


End file.
